SmPCR01
Exciting And Magical! My Name Is Cure Cheer! (わくわくと魔法！私の名前はキュアチアー！''Wakuwaku to mahō! Watashi no namaeha Kyua Chiā!) is the debut episode of ''Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn and the 99th episode of the Reborn Dark Pretty Cures franchise overall. This episode focuses on Hoshizora Teruko becoming a Pretty Cure. Plot Teruko sets up a deal with a first-year cheerleader named Kurokane Mitsuru: whoever can come up with the best cheer for the team can be the new captain! If Teruko doesn't win, she will have to quit being a cheerleader! That night, as Teruko struggles for ideas, she sees a shooting star, and decides to make a wish, which came true! But not in the way she expected. Now that an Akanbe monster is running around, can Teruko save the day with her wish? Transcript Teruko: Everywhere we go! Cheerleaders: Everywhere we go! Teruko: People want to know! Cheerleaders: People want to know! Teruko: Who we are! Cheerleaders: Who we are! Teruko: Where we come from! Cheerleaders: Where we come from! Teruko: So we tell them! Cheerleaders: So we tell them! Teruko: We're the mighty, mighty Rainbow Stars! Cheerleaders: Mighty, mighty Rainbow Stars! Teruko/Cheerleaders: Go... Rainbow Stars! Teruko (frowning): I think we should change the cheer. Mitsuru: What?! Hoshizora-senpai, we've been practicing that cheer for the upcoming football game for weeks, and now you want to change it?! Teruko (glaring): I am the captain of the cheerleaders, Kurokane-san. We do what I say. And I say this cheer doesn't have enough energy and passion in it. We will change it. Mitsuru: If I knew you were going to be this bossy, I wouldn't have elected you for captain. (the other cheerleaders gasp) Teruko (slightly amused): Then I don't suppose you'd like to be the next captain after me? Mitsuru (scoffing): I can probably do even better than you. (the other cheerleaders gasp again) Teruko (smiling): Alright, then, whoever can come up with the best cheer can be the captain of the cheerleaders. Cheerleader 1: But what about you, Hoshizora-sama? Teruko (concerned): I'll just have to step aside. Cheerleader 2: What?! But, Hoshizora-sama, you can't quit the team! Teruko (looking at Mitsuru): I have to focus on my studies, as well. Cheerleader 1: But you're already a straight-A student. Teruko (smiling sadly): But I have to do better if I want to please everyone. Mitsuru: So the competition is on? Teruko (nodding): May the best cheerleader win. (Teruko and Mitsuru shake hands) Teruko: I'll do my best. (OP: Magical! Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn) (Later that day) Teruko (walking into her house): I'm home! Madoka (running up and hugging Teruko): Onee-sama! Teruko (smiling): Careful now, you'll knock my glasses off. Madoka: Sorry, onee-sama. Ayaka (walking into the room): Hi, Teruko. Teruko (smiling): Hello, Mum. Ayaka: I heard you got your Science results back today. Can I see it? Teruko (digging through her bag): Sure, hold on a second... (pulls out a piece of paper) Here it is. Ayaka (looking at the paper): 100. Another perfect score. In a few days you'll get your Maths results back, correct? Teruko (bowing politely): Yes, Mum. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some work to do. Ayaka: Homework? Teruko (already walking up the stairs): Exactly. (That night, Teruko is sitting at her desk, trying to think) Teruko: Ugh, what can I write for the cheer? This is so confusing! (Five shooting stars then appear in the night, causing Teruko to look up) Teruko: Huh? Shooting stars? (gasps) Maybe I can make a wish! (Teruko sets down her pen, and runs to the window) (Meanwhile, four other girls walk to the windows of their houses, watching the shooting stars) Natsumi (shaking her head): I cannot believe that I'm doing this, but... Grace (squealing happily): Thanks to the shooting stars, I can totally get the answer I need! Ryoko (hiding behind her curtain): Perhaps the shooting stars can guide me. Mizuki (folding her arms): I just need one wish granted, and this one's really important. Teruko (clasping her hands): I wish... All five girls: I wish to know who I really am. (Suddenly, the five shooting stars stop where they are, and fly towards the five girls) Natsumi (eyes widening): Oh my goodness! Grace (freaking out): No way, no way! Ryoko (hiding behind her curtain even more): I didn't wish for this! Mizuki (staring in shock): This is so not happening! (The pink shooting star flies towards Teruko, and it caused an "explosion" upon impact) (Teruko finds herself in another realm) Teruko: Where am I? (A person that resembles Bad End Happy appears) Teruko (shocked): Who are you? Bad End Happy: I am you. Please, you must right my wrongs by protecting the world. Teruko: Wrongs? What did you... I mean, I''... do that was so wrong? Bad End Happy: I tried to spread despair and misfortune, starting with my sister. Teruko (shocked): Madoka?! Why would you make her sad? Bad End Happy (smiling sadly): Not Madoka. I mean your ''other sister. Your twin sister. Hoshizora Miyuki. Teruko: I don't have a twin named Miyuki. Bad End Happy: You and Miyuki are related by fate. Please, you must tell her that I am sorry. Beg for her forgiveness. Teruko: But I don't even know who Miyuki is! Bad End Happy: Even if you see a picture of her, you will know that it is her. Now, please, grow to be a better person than I ever was. Take this, and with it, you will be able to restore peace and harmony to the world. (A palette appears beside Teruko) Teruko: I'll... I'll do my best. (Bad End Happy flies towards Teruko, and merges with her, thus making the entire realm disappear) (Teruko wakes up, and lifts her head from the desk) Teruko: Oh! It must have been a dream. (Teruko then sees the palette beside her) Teruko (picking up the palette): So it wasn't a dream, after all. It was real. Pop: Of course it wasn't a dream! (Teruko looks at her bed, and sees a lion-like mascot) Teruko: Oh. Alright, then, I believe you. It was real. Pop (looking bewildered): How come you're not freaking out at the sight of me? Teruko (smiling): I've just went to a whole new realm, therefore, talking plushies are not weird anymore. Pop (looking embarrassed): Oh, okay, then. Anyways, to business! Teruko (confused): Business? Pop (nodding): Yes. My name is Pop, and I’m a fairy from the kingdom of Märchenland. Something bad has happened. My younger sister, Candy, and her group of warriors, the Smile Pretty Cure, have disappeared, and now I have been sent to recruit new Pretty Cures, the reincarnations of the Bad End Pretty Cures! Teruko: And that includes me. Pop (beaming): Exactly! Wow, you're so quick at this! Teruko (smiling): Thank you very much. Pop: Anyways, Märchenland was attacked by the evil wizard, Jaaku, and the Smile Pretty Cure and Candy have disappeared, and now it’s up to the new Pretty Cures to save the day! Teruko (nodding): Ah, so that's how I need to restore peace and harmony to the world. Pop: I see you have the Smile Palette. Teruko (holding up the palette): You mean this? Pop (beaming): Exactly! You're probably going to be an even better leader than Miyuki was! Teruko (surprised): Miyuki? Wait, I was told that she was my twin sister! Pop: And she is. Unlike Miyuki, you're quick and you seem to be perfect at everything you do! Teruko: I'm sure Miyuki isn't that bad. Pop: You're even kind to people you've never even met before! (Eyecatch before break: Teruko appears in her school uniform and she winks to the audience, then she spins into the background, and strikes a pose. The Prism Gem Rose Quartz is seen beside her.) (Eyecatch after break: Cure Cheer appears and she winks to the audience, then she spins into the background and strikes a different pose. The Prism Gem Diamond is seen beside her.) (While Teruko and Pop are talking, a strange woman appears at the local jewel shop) Alecto (disgusted): Ugh, this place is filled with happiness. I just can't stand that! Mitsuru (entering the shop in her pyjamas):Hey, who are you? Alecto: Do you own this place? Mitsuru: Yeah, my parents own it. But why do you want to know? (But Alecto's eyes are glued onto a jewel that is within a glass case) Alecto: Perfect... Mitsuru (surprised): What are you doing? (Alecto holds up a book) Alecto: The worst possible ending! Let your white futures be stained with black! (The world turns into a dark dimension, and Mitsuru falls to the ground) Mitsuru: It's useless. I'll never be as good as Hoshizora-senpai. I'll never be the new captain of the cheerleaders. (Alecto then holds up a red Akanbe nose) Alecto (smiling): Come on out, Akanbe! (The Akanbe nose merges with the jewel, and it turns into an Akanbe) (Meanwhile, at Teruko's house...) Pop: An Akanbe has appeared! Quickly, Teruko, follow me! Teruko (surprised): What? Where are we going? What's an Akanbe? (Teruko and Pop arrive outside the jewel shop, where the Akanbe has begun rampaging) Teruko (shocked): Oh my goodness, what's happening? (Teruko sees Mitsuru) Teruko: Oh no! Kurokane-san! (Teruko runs to Mitsuru, and puts her arm around her. Teruko then sees Alecto) Teruko: Who are you? Alecto: My name is Alecto, one of the Three Furies and loyal servant to Jaaku-sama! Teruko: Jaaku... you mean the evil wizard? Alecto (beaming): Exactly! Oh, you're so smart! Pop (angry): Hey, that's my line! Teruko (glaring at Alecto): People work hard to get where they want to be, but by doing this, you've destroyed the futures that people have dreamed of! Alecto (shrugging): So what? (Teruko is suddenly enveloped by an aura of pink light) Teruko: It is my job to right the wrongs of the past, and to restore peace and harmony. I will start by stopping you and your Akanbe! Pop: Alright, Teruko, now's your chance! Transform! Teruko (holding up the Smile Palette): I'll do my best! (In a sparkling pink dimension, the Smile Palette appears, and Teruko places the Prism Gem Rose Quartz in it, thus making a pen appear. Teruko grabs the pen, and her reflection can be seen in the mirror of the Smile Palette. Teruko then puts on eyeshadow) Teruko: Dress Up! Pretty Cure, Shining Dance! (The mirror of the Smile Palette shoots out a beam of pink light, and Teruko is bathed in it. She then does the catwalk, which makes her boots and lower part of her suit appear, and pink ribbons appear, and wrap around Teruko’s body, making the upper part of her suit appear. The Prism Gem Rose Quartz then places itself on her chest, and the frilly pink cloth and her armbands appear. A pink ribbon then become Teruko’s bat-like headband, and she puts it on. As she does, her hair changes colour and grows longer, and as she twirls around, her hair ties itself into curly twin tails, and she strikes a pose. Teruko flies down from the sky and lands on her feet) Cure Cheer: The power of wisdom, the light of love! Cure Cheer! (Cure Cheer strikes her final pose) Pop (cheering): Yes! She's done it! Cure Cheer (smiling): Ah, so this is how I become a warrior of Pretty Cure. Alecto (shocked): No way! How is this possible? Never mind. Akanbe, attack! (The Akanbe begins to attack Cure Cheer, but Cure Cheer gracefully leaps out of the way. The Akanbe tries to attack again, but Cure Cheer swiftly moves out of the way and punches the Akanbe in the nose) Pop (cheering again): Take that, you monster! Cure Cheer: Luckily I'm on the cheerleading team! Pop: Alright, Cure Cheer, you need to release the full power of Pretty Cure! Cure Cheer (nodding): I'll do my best! (The Prism Gem Rose Quartz glows, and the glow reaches to Cure Cheer's hand. She then draws a heart.) Cure Cheer: Pretty Cure... (The heart begins to glow bright) Cure Cheer: ... Rose Heart! (Cure Cheer thrusts her hands forward, and the heart is shot straight towards the Akanbe, which purifies it. As the Akane disappears, a small shining object is left behind) Alecto (fuming): I won't forget this, Cure Cheer! (Alecto disappears, and the world is restored to its original state) Mitsuru (confused): Huh? What happened? (Meanwhile, Teruko is watching Mitsuru, while holding Pop) Pop: You'll be an awesome leader, Hoshizora-sama! Teruko (laughing): I've been called "Hoshizora-sama" at school so many times. Just call me by my real name, okay? Pop (nodding): Okay, Teruko. Teruko (smiling): Thanks, Pop. Huh? What's that? (The small shining object in the sky had caught Teruko's eye, and she looked up at it) Pop: Is that...? (Teruko holds out her hand, and the small shining object lands in her hand, revealing it to be a Prism Gem like her transformation one) Teruko: How pretty... Pop (gasping): That's a Prism Gem! It's a source of power for Pretty Cure! The one you own is the Prism Gem Rose Quartz, the Prism Gem of Love. This one is the Prism Gem Diamond, the Prism Gem of Wisdom. Teruko: The Prism Gems... is there a "most powerful" one? Pop (beaming): Yeah! It's the Prism Gem Crystal, the Prism Gem of Harmony. It makes sure that the world is in peace and harmony. Teruko: You mentioned earlier that I was the leader of your group of Pretty Cures. I'm guessing my job is to find my fellow teammates and find the Prism Gem Crystal? Pop: Exactly! Wow, Miyuki was never this quick! Teruko: Please, stop comparing me with Miyuki. But, I think I've come up with a good cheer! (The next day, the cheerleaders all cheer happily) Cheerleader 1: Hoshizora-sama did it! She beat Kurokane-san! Cheerleader 2: No one can take over Hoshizora-sama's place! She's the best! Mitsuru (fuming): So, you're still the captain, huh, Hoshizora-senpai? Teruko (smiling): You know that I love cheerleading more than anything. It brings out the school spirit. (Teruko holds out her hand) Teruko: You're a first-year, aren't you? Perhaps you can be the captain when I move to the high school. Mitsuru (still fuming): I will only get a year at being captain. Teruko (laughing): Who knows? Maybe I'll decide to not be the captain next year. Mitsuru: Really? Teruko: Sorry, but I'm just kidding, Mitsuru-chan. Mitsuru: Aww... (Everyone then laughs as the episode ends) (ED: Precious・Dance) Major Events * Hoshizora Teruko, Hino Natsumi, Kise Grace, Midorikawa Ryoko, Aoki Mizuki, Kurokane Mitsuru, Hoshizora Madoka and Hoshizora Ayaka appear for the first time. * Teruko meets Pop for the first time. * Teruko realises that she is the reincarnation of Bad End Happy. * Teruko transforms into Cure Cheer and performs Rose Heart for the first time. * The Prism Gem Rose Quartz and the Prism Gem Diamond appear for the first time. * The season begins. Characters Pretty Cure * Hoshizora Teruko / Cure Cheer Mascots * Pop Villains * Alecto * Akanbe Secondary Characters * Hino Natsumi * Kise Grace * Midorikawa Ryoko * Aoki Mizuki * Kurokane Mitsuru * Hoshizora Madoka * Hoshizora Ayaka Trivia Gallery anime-child-1-1.jpg|Madoka smiling at Teruko Bad_End_Happy.jpg|Cure Cheer's first appearance Gyqnp.jpg|Cure Cheer about to perform "Rose Heart" Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn Category:Smile Pretty Cure!☆Reborn episodes Category:Episodes Category:HanasakiTsubomi997 Category:Reborn Dark Pretty Cures